


Homestuck The Fighting Game

by Renegade_Saint



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accepting Request, Fighting Game, May Add Alphas Later, Multi Forms, OOCness May Happen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renegade_Saint/pseuds/Renegade_Saint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Idea of what there quotes, movesets, and how there aspects would work If Homestuck was ever a fighting game</p><p>(PS I Suck at sumares Pleas give it a chance.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homestuck The Fighting Game

Beginning: (Short)  
ok let’s do this.

on it.

put the bunny in the box!

John Egbert (Normal) Vs: (Long)

John Egbert (Normal)- a strife ageist myself… neat.

Rose Lalonde (Normal)- i just hope I don’t hurt you.

Dave Strider (Normal)- bring it on dave.

Jade Harley (Normal)- are those lethal 

Aradia Megido (Normal)- you seam nice

Tavros Nitram- ok let’s fight… for her (Shrugs)

Sollux Captor- if I win teach me how to hack

Karkat Vantas- hi karkat

Nepeta Leijon- I have to admit your cute

Kanaya Maryam- oh god rose may kill me

Terezi Pyrope- I fucking hate you

Vriska Serket (Normal)- lets watch a movie after this kay

Equius Zahhak- who are you

Gamzee Makara (Normal)- if I win you got to give me a horn

Eridan Ampora- STOP trolling jade

Feferi Peixes- you seam nice but I’m keeping an eye on you

Jane Crocker (Normal)- all right nana don’t go easy on me

Roxy Lalonde (Normal)- oh crap…

Dirk Strider (Normal)- so your dave’s bro 

Jake English (Normal)- I don’t mind an adventure

Calliope- you seem too nice to fight 

Caliborn (Normal)- you are so annoying

Andrew Hussie- why do you have an orange face 

Lord English- this is not good

Bec Noir- oh dame

Spade Slick and the Midnight Crew- 4 agents 1 oh geez

Adam Luckten (Normal): cool sword

Reid Goodmen (Normal): you seam…. all right

Lena William (Normal): not another smart one

Falk Eldrige (Normal): let’s get mid evil 

Alex Mullen (Normal): your just a large ham

Leon Vieska (Normal): 2 spears how do you fight like that

Nail (Normal): you’re really peppy

Kain Lightn (Normal): you remind me of someone

Armons Lazres (Normal): a wander… cool

Alseon (Normal): I don’t think I like you very much

Dannae Hallow: you seem like you back stab a lot

Orzilu Claudo: yah peace

Awiwow Usozag (Zap): that went out of style before I was even born

Zesumi Lovirn (Zoey): you’re not that smart are you?

John Egbert (God Tier): is that me

Rose Lalonde (Grimdark): rose snap out of it

Rose Lalonde (God Tier): um go easy on me

Dave Strider (Sprite): sorry that I listened to her by the way

Dave Strider (God Tier): oh so you can exploit time now

Jade Harley (God Tier): go easy on me ok

Jade Harley (Grimbark): please jade snap out of it

Aradia Megido (Robot): that is so cool

Aradia Megido (God Tier): so trolls become fairies

Vriska Serket (God Tier): can’t we just watch a movie

Gamzee Makara (Murder Mode): ok I’m scared

Jane Crocker (Trickster): this is weird

Jane Crocker (Crocker Tier): CROOOKER

Jane Crocker (God Tier): so nice pj's 

Roxy Lalonde (Trickster): oh dame it not you to

Roxy Lalonde (God Tier): focuses john

Dirk Strider (God Tier): hay its… it’s…. yah it’s bad

Jake English (Trickster): don’t hit me with that pumpkin

Jake English (God Tier): sidekicks are underrated in my opinion

Adam Luckten (God Tier): you need to calm down

Reid Goodmen (God Tier): oh crap he controls those things

Lena William (God Tier): ……

Falk Eldrige (God Tier): oh god your outfit is helaruse

Alex Mullen (God Tier): a real knight in shining… pj's

Leon (God Tier): you can do the windy thing to

Nail (God Tier): I feel inspired

Kain (God Tier): so you became time

The Handmaid: you’re a bit scary

The Summoner: you seem like a nice guy

The Psiioniic: ok those are cool

The Signless: hay it will get better

The Disciple: so you’ll fallow him till the end

The Dolorosa: I AM SORRY

Neophyte Redglare: I didn’t break any law

Marquise Spinneret Mindfang: vriska????????

E%ecutor Darkleer: who are you?

The Grand Highblood: ok I am scared

Orphaner Dualscar: ok you are annoying

Her Imperious Condescension: so my nemeses has reviled herself

The Hermit: I heard you can predict the future

The Gravedigger: you do a good thing

The Forester: I didn’t mean to trespass

The General: ok YOU need to calm down

The Grand Inquisitor: you’re nicer than you let on

The Scribe: so focused what’s your secret

 

Victory:  
I made it

that was surprisingly fun

try again when you’re stronger 

Defeat:  
to strong

aw man

dad any help

Aranea's Comments: The young Hair of 8reth. He is nice and I wouldn’t mind meeting him seeing as my dependent took a liking to him 


End file.
